


Castiel's Rhyme

by Cerdic519



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, National Poetry Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: Some poetry by our favorite angel.
Gifted to MelodyofWings, for both her bad day and her kind comments on my works.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyofWings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyofWings/gifts).



C is for Caring, for my man so fine,  
C is for Coffee, much better than wine.  
C is for Coarse, as in my stubbled cheek,  
C is for Cuddles, of which we don't speak.

A is for Awesome, my Dean's fav'rite word,  
A is for Assbutt, an insult I heard.  
A is for Apple, in pies to be set,  
A is for 'dorkable', that I don't get.

S is for Steadfast, I'll always be there,  
S is for Scruffy, my terrible hair.  
S is for Strong, his arms around me,  
S is for Sure, of him I will be.

T is for True, the love I have found,  
T is for Tie, often thrown on the ground.  
T is for Trench-coat, which joins the tie,  
T is for Touching, oh my and oh my!

I is for Innocence, to which once I was known,  
I is for Ideals, but now I've my own.  
I is for Ice, the blue of my eyes.  
I is for Iron, my man and those thighs!

E is for Evil, I've fought and I've won,  
E is for Eldritch, with that I am done,  
E is for Enmity; just why does Man hate?  
E is for Ending, my Dean is my fate.

L is for Loyal, that always I'll be,  
L is for Loving, that's Dean to a 'T'.  
L is for Lusty, my man oh so fair,  
L is for Long, which Dean - I'll stop there!


End file.
